


Watch Out

by 6Destiels_Assbutt6



Category: Historical - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Destiels_Assbutt6/pseuds/6Destiels_Assbutt6
Summary: It's 1964 and Claire just fucked up royally. She decided that she was never going to be a perfect girlfriend and housewife. She was just two years out of highschool and couldn't stand it. The government was drafting men, not women. They almost drafted her father, who had already served in World War Two with the Nazi's. She cared too much for him to allow him to be drafted again. Without approval of anyone, she cut off all of her hair. With the help of her now, Ex- Boyfriend. She thanked god that she was a bit taller than most girls. She was 5'9, which was a bit short for normal men, but it was good height for a man. She trained for the next 6 months, and gained muscle mass and even grew an inch. She managed to get the " Steroid Tablets"  for those good 6 months. After looking mostly like a man, and used gauze to bind her small enough boobs down, she looked like a man. She went to the draft site, got a draft card. She was drafted, but now she, is a he. The US army welcomes Dexter Morgan. That was four years ago. She's now known as Sergeant Morgan, and is the leader of her platoon. None of them knew her real identity and none of them would ever find out.





	1. Transfer

Claire Morgan was being transferred. Or more likely, Dexter Morgan. She had been staff sergeant and leader of her platoon for a good two years. Now she was being transferred? Something was going on, and she was going to figure out what it was. She watched as her platoon saluted her, and she smiled softly as she saluted them back. " Good luck rabbit." Her friend Josh smiled, and shook her hand. " You too." She smiled and hopped in the jeep that was taking her back to the air base, where she would be flown to her new base. They called her rabbit for the reason that she was small, and fast. She was also one hell of a shot, or that's what everyone told her. She didn't have a clue to why she was being transferred. But when she got to the air base, and boarded the copter, she knew she was going somewhere far, and deep within the forests of Vietnam. She watched out the window of the chopper, listening to the static of the large and huge headphones atop her head. These choppers, they were new, and she didn't really have a liking to them. There was only one reason she never got caught. She knew a couple people, and considering her dad was a former General of the Army, she could get by the physical inspections. She also had a fake penis , though it was uncomfortable, and she had to wear it all the time, it cupped to her so she could pee out of it. The guys wouldn't question her as well, if she had a 6 inch bulge in her boxers. Which were extremely uncomfortable, she had no idea how she got used to it. In the beginning she hated them, she wore her actual underwear for a while until another solider caught her with them in her bag. The other soldier laughed, and said something like " That Vietnamese pussy is good, eh? " Of course she was disgusted at how he laughed, but she had to play along. She agreed with him, and shoved it back in her bag. From that point on, she couldn't risk being caught. If these men, knew that she was a woman, they would tear her apart. Though back home they are known as gentleman, here in the forests on Nam, they were monsters. She watched for a couple more minutes until they began to land, and she frowned. She spoke into the headphones, as loud as she could. " Are we there?!" The burly, bearded man nodded and she prepared herself for what was going to happen. She knew this base, well not by sight, but by rumor. She looked at the sign in fear, she never thought she'd be transferred _here._

This base was known for the killing machines of the Army, and she'd only killed about 54, these guys... Well let's just say they could be like insect killer and the Vietnamese were the insects. Or at least, that's what she's heard. She watched the ground, as they landed and she was nearly pushed out of the chopper. She was greeted by a big, muscular, and baby faced man. She smiled, but wiped it away once he came into view. She saluted him, and he saluted back. " Sergeant Morgan, follow me." He ordered and she followed him to a big, but kind of small tent. She watched as he opened the curtain and there sat a man, a man that she knew all too well. " Uncle George." She whispered to herself, luckily he knew her secret. She smiled at him, saluted, and the at eased. He watched her with careful eyes, then looked at the man who brought her to the tent. " Leave." He ordered, and the man turned on his heel and walked out. " Claire, oh- sorry Dexter." He spoke and smiled getting up and hugged her. " Hey, uncle George." she used her actual voice which was small and light. " You're being transferred here, Captain Barron ordered it." he assured her, and she took a breath.

 " Why? Here, I'll be the lowest rank with the least amount of kills." She questioned, and all he had for her was a shrug. She huffed, and stood up straight, and looked her uncle in the eye. " So where is this, Captain Barron? I oughta' ask him myself why I'm here." She had her man voice back on know, and she looked at him. " The blue tent with the white stripes, and be careful. He's a handful." He chuckled and she nodded marching towards the blue tent and tapped on it lightly. " Captain Barron?" She spoke, as large man opened the flap, and smiled at her. " Staff Sergeant Morgan." He greeted, and she saluted as he nodded his head for her to at ease. " Sir, I have a question." She admitted and he looked at her and nodded for her to speak. " Why did you order to have me transferred here?" she asked, and finally looked at him. He was at least 6'2 and had freckles that seemed worn across his cheeks and forehead. He smiled at her with mischief, and bit his lip. " Why don't you step inside and I'll tell you why." He said and she nodded walking inside and looked around. Waiting for him to explain, why in the hell she'd just been transferred. He leaned on a desk and looked at her.

" You are very, very skilled. " He said and she frowned and crossed her arms. " Sergeant with 54 kills. Your platoon was able to infiltrate a Vietnamese camp within two hours by themselves. I have interviewed each and everyone of your ex-Platoon buddies. They think you deserve this position. I've been watching you for the last six months, and I do as well. But the only problem is.." She sucked in a breath and bit her lip. " You are terribly short." He cracked a smile, and she was relieved. " Don't worry sir, what I lack in height, I make up in everything else." She smirked at him. He looked at her and escorted her outside. " Go ahead and find somewhere to set up your tent, if anybody even questions you. Tell them to talk to me." He said and she nodded and went to go find somewhere to set up.


	2. Hell

Not long after she set up her tent, and was writing a letter for her dad, someone barged in. " Whoa- what- who the fuck are you?" She sputtered out. There stood someone who was about her height, but a bit taller. " So you're the new guy." He smiled and plopped down right in front of her. She was a bit uncomfortable, and watched him, and he watched her. " I'm Dexter, Dexter Morgan." She held out he hand, which was raked with callouses. He took it, and cocked his head to the side. " Michael Anderson. " he said and raised an eyebrow. She smiled and began to pull her hand away, and while doing so he held onto her hand and pulled her inches away from his face. " You look familiar." He said and frowned. She stopped in her tracks, her smiled faded. She thought about the last name Anderson, and couldn't think of it. She ran her hand through her cropped hair and bit her lip. " Do you know a Jordan O'Malley?" He asked and she frowned. " No." she responded and pulled her hand out of his grip.

She watched as he nodded and got up. " Come meet the rest of the freaks." He smiled and she nodded getting up. She exited her tent, and saw a bunch of super muscular guys sitting around a table. They were playing poker, she was damn good at it. She watched the game, and watched as the guy with some scruff folded. She watched a man with blue eyes and blonde hair pull out a straight flush. A string of profanity echoed through the table. She smirked and crossed her arms. "Guys, this is Dexter." Anderson said and she raised her eyebrows as a greeting. The blue eyed- blonde haired guy stood up. She read his jacket which read ' Jordan' she looked at him the way he looked at her. " You're a shrimp." She frowned, and bit her lip. " Most people call me rabbit." She said and looked at him. " Rabbit?" He chuckled and nodded at the guy who folded. He got up and went to grab her shoulders and she turned around, grabbing his arm and put him in a chicken wing hold. Then she kicked his legs underneath him. He lied there for a split second, and then got back up. " You've got some power." Jordan assured her, and she smiled. " What, you didn't think I deserved to be here?" She looked at him with her dark green eyes, and he watched her. He thought for a moment, and bit the inside of his cheek. " So, can I get in?" She asked and gestured to the poker game. He nodded as the guy who folded gave her his seat. She sat down, as the dealer with big bulky glasses delt out the cards. She eyed Jordan and he did the same. " You ever played before, Shrimp?" He asked and she scoffed. " Does a leopard have spots?" She rhetorically asked. He smiled and once all her cards were on the table she began to play.

Thirty minutes later she had a royal flush. She was always good at getting these. She watched Jordan, as he lied down a straight flush. She smiled as the other folded, and she looked at him. " Pay up mother fucker." She said and lied hers down. His jaw dropped and chuckles nervously. The rest of the table looked between the two. They seemed to act like tanks didn't matter here, as the rest patted her on the back as she scooped everything up. He ran his tongue across his bottom lip. " Who taught you to play poker?" He asked and sat back in his chair. She smiled and crossed her arms. " My dad, you're pretty good. Who taught you?" She asked and smiled at him. " A friend." He told her as Captain Barron walked over to the table. All the soldiers including her jumped up and saluted him.

" At ease." He spoke and tooled at the poker game on the table. " Did someone finally beat your ass in Poker, Jordan?" He asked and Claire smiled. " Yeah, shrimp did." He said and looked over at her she saluted him with two fingers. He smiled at her, and bit his lip. " I know you guys are still a bit, sad over what happened to Clay. But we have another mission." Her jaw nearly dropped, regular infantry never really called them ' Missions.' She went over the information they told her, how they researched her, and found her old platoon. That only meant one thing, and she barely even knew about it. Just by the ranks, and the people, and the guns these other men had strapped to their holsters. This was Special Forces, and now that she was in, she was completely fucked. She kept her mouth closed, and bit the inside of her cheek. She could die, doing this. Nobody would know why, they would think something stupid. That she was killed in a Firefight, or she was state-side working a shit job and an accident happened. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. She wasn't ready for this, but she couldn't back out now.

 " What Kind?" Baby-Faced-Tank asked, and she looked at Barron.

" What kind do you think, dumbass?" He responded and clenched his jaw. " Remember the rules. Anybody gets in your way, you shoot." She nearly flinched. She barely had feelings as it is, but killing an innocent? She'd done it a couple times on accident, she never really felt bad. But, she felt something that she didn't like. She stressed the words he spoke, she kept her mouth shut and watched everyone else. " Follow me, I'll fill you guys in as you get geared up." He said and she followed one of the men named Kip. She scratched her head and grabbed her gear, and was assigned new gear, She began to put it on, and strapped the gun to her holster, and the other to her leg holster.

She put her knife in her boot and another in the inside pocket of her Jacket. She grabbed an Uzi Machine gun, and sighed quietly. She never enjoyed these. She preferred the bigger ones on the jeeps, but you get what you get.

" Alright ladies, We're going to a village to get somebody and bring him to the main base. This will take a while, so pack up your shovels. Pack up all your socks and gear. We go by foot for the reason that we need this done. One of you dies, another grabs his dog tag and keeps it. You know the drill. This village, is known to have women in it, so don't go fucking ape-shit. Pick one woman, and you will all share her. Kill a civilian if they get in your way, don't tell them to move. Just do as I fucking say. Shrimp! You're with Anderson, get along. Follow my league and you won't get killed. You see anything, you keep it to yourselves, I don't really want to kill you if, you don't. You know the secrets, you know to keep them. Remember it's basically a glorified Pinkie Promise, except you lose your life. We all clear? Now, go pack up your shit." He ordered, and she saluted him and went to do as he said.

She went to her tent, packing everything. She had tons of socks, and managed to keep them clean somehow. She strapped on her bag, which was a good 45 pounds on her back. She met up with Anderson while walking to the trail they were supposed to take. He looked at her, and smiled cruelly.

_" Welcome to Hell, Shrimp."_


	3. Hiccup

She was walking next to Anderson at the end of the small shoulder train as the marched through the forest. She noticed as the others were quiet, but they'd whisper every once and awhile. She kept the Uzi held like normal, and looked around. She always hated being the back of a train. It was around 3 from what she could read From her pocket watch. She kept the watch that her dad gave her for joining in her left front pocket. She looked ahead, and saw a shuffle. " Wait." She said quietly. They all stopped, and she held her fist in the air , and pointed to some trees and some bush. She pushed her gum to her back, and grabbed her 9mm and pulled it out and went to the bushes. She saw skin, and then grabbed the nearest piece of clothing. She pulled a human body out, noticing it was a child. But she still held onto him. He squirmed under her grip, as Barron came over. He crouched down, and nodded at her to let him go. He sighed softly, and bit his lip. " Fucking Shit." He whispered, grabbed his 9mm and looked at him. He whispered something in Vietnamese, what Claire could understand he said ' I'm sorry, I don't want to do this, may you go to heaven." He said and He put the gun to the littles boys head, as she watched a tear roll down his cheek. She almost looked away, but a shot rang out throughout the jungle. Everyone was silent, except for the sound of a small body dropping to the ground. She swallowed down the cough, but then did something way worse. " We should Bury him." She said quietly, as Barron looked at her. He bit his lip, and she crouched down the the boy, and pulled a small shovel from her pack. Anderson glanced at Barron, who looked at her with shock. He bit his lip, pulling out his own shovel. Kip looked at her, and grabbed his shovel as well. The others joined in, and they dug a three feet grave and wrapped the body in big elephant leaves. They covered the boy, and she watched at Jordan had made a small cross out of wood that he whittled. 

  Claire was walking, and she pulled out her flask. He took a drink, and handed it to Anderson. " Where'd you get this?" He whispered, and took a drink. " I have people." She chuckled as he passed it up the line. She watched as the others took swigs of the flask, and as it rounded back. She put it back in her pack, and bit her lip. This was going to be a long walk.

Three hours later they were camped on a ridge, and she lied in her trench. She heard the snores of Kip who was a couple feet away from her. She got out of her hole, and went on a small walk. She found herself sitting atop the ridge looking at the sky. She turned quickly pointing her gun, as she saw Barron. " Sorry Sir." She said and looked at him. She put her gun back in her holster, and sat back down. " What're you doing out here, Morgan?" He asked and she shrugged. " I'm looking at the Stars sir." She told him, and yawned. He nodded and sat a couple feet from her. They sat in silence, and then he hiccuped. She looked over at him, with a goofy grin. He smiled at her and hiccupped again, she hadn't heard someone hiccup in a long time. He chuckled and so did she, then they both started to laugh as he continued to hiccup. She smiled, and watched as his chest rose and feel then jerked as he hiccupped.    
  
The next day, she was next to Anderson, who seemed a bit out of it. Within seconds of her about to ask what's wrong, a shot rang out, then more and all she could hear was shots being fired.  She pulled the Uzi out and shot a man in the head, then another in the belly. She felt bad, but she was into it, and couldn't let up. It was just a small platoon that decided to attack them, and they mowed them down. She watched as the others stepped over the bleeding bodies, and she did as well, and watched as Kip took something from one of their bodies. " My boy wants a souvenir." He informed the platoon and most of them nodded in approval. She was a little discouraged when he took something from a dead, vietnamese soldier. After all, though they may be fighting, he still was human. She said a small prayer in her head for the dead soldiers, hoping the others did as well, but doubted it. She didn't have he rperiod anymore, which she was glad and scared about. She'd always wanted children, but she was afraid, without the proper care to her body, something must have happened. She looked over at the others and wondered what they were thinking, she thought about Barron, and how he hiccupped all through the night. How they shared stories and dirty jokes. She wondered why around the other soldiers he was a complete ass to all of them, but if you got any of them alone, they changed. It was like they were back home   
when they weren't trying to impress each other, and see who's better than who. She bit her lip, and kept to herself. Her nose twitches, and she sneezed. She didn't think much of it, but then she continued to sneeze. She turned around to see a brown dog, that was huge. She was allergic to dogs. " You've got to be fucking kidding me." She said as the other turned. They were close to a village, just not the village they were heading to. Anderson looked at her with a frown. " Is that a dog?" He asked and she nodded, sneezing.

" Don't tell me you're allergic." He started to laugh and she pushed him. He shooed the dog away, or at least he tried. The dog began to follow them, and she sighed and continued to sneeze. " Morgan! Shut the fuck up!" Barron told her and she rolled her eyes." I can't Sir, I'm allergic to dogs." She admitted and he raised an eyebrow. He sent lip to the back of the line and she went up to replace him.  They walked next to each other as she bit her lip, humming a song. He looked over at her and smiled, but it quickly left his lips when she looked over. She felt her cheeks heat up, and she bit her lip again. She hadn't blushed in forever, and blushing meant _feelings_.

This is going to be a long trip, she thought.


End file.
